


A New Year, A New Chance

by Charlie_Macke



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, New Year's Kiss, Not Beta Read, This Was Born Out of Brain Rot, god i love these two so MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Macke/pseuds/Charlie_Macke
Summary: It's midnight on New Year's Day and Marrow and Jaune are just two dummies in love.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A New Year, A New Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so please don't expect top tier quality. I just want to see these two happy (preferably together)

_5...4... **3...2...1**_

****

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_ **

As the olden clock struck midnight, shots of revelry rang out in the cold air - bringing shines of life to the otherwise dim sky. The year had left Remnant and its people tired and weary, hunters, huntresses, and civilians alike working to rebuild their lives from near-scratch. A restart (and a vacation) was desperately needed.

No one understood this better than Jaune and his family of friends. Together, they had sealed Salem away and her remaining underlings were left, hopeless as leaves in the autumn wind. Celebrations were held off until the kingdoms were returned to an inkling of order, but - of course - all work and no play makes Jaune a tired boy. Now was the time to relax, at least for a moment.

Well...it’s hard to relax when your mind is consumed with the thoughts of how absolutely gorgeous Marrow is looking with the glow of the fireworks radiating off his cheeks.

Jaune has it BAD, to say the least. There’s been a spark of a feeling since Marrow first used those adorable, absolutely precious, puppy dogs to snatch Jaune’s coffee during their first morning meeting together. From then on, Jaune’s feelings for the dog Faunus have only grown into a roaring flame. Jaune knows Marrow has it bad for him too, or at least he hopes. You don’t just let someone wear your signature red sash for no reason, right?

So here Jaune stands, fireworks continuing to rain overhead. Marrow radiating a welcome heat against his right side and that same red sash tied around his left wrist - working hard to hide the obvious heart on his sleeve.

_This is it! Now or never, Arc! Don’t blow it..._

As Jaune musters up the courage to lean towards Marrow, already imaging the plush feel of his lips against his own, he is met with crystal blue waters staring back into his own.

Jaune whips his face away, scared to stare any deeper into Marrow’s soul - fearing the rejection he may find there.

“H-happy New Year, M-Marrow...” Oh to have Nora punch me in the face right now.

“Yea...thanks Jaune,” a soft sigh sings out just above the fireworks and reignites Jaune’s own flame.

_Ughhhhh..._ Truly, Jaune doesn’t intend to make a fool out of himself (at the moment, at least). Usually, he can do that no trouble, but something about Marrow leaves him turbulent in the mind. He’s no Weiss or even Pyrrha. There’s no guitar he can use to serenade or a ballroom dance floor where he can show off his killer dance moves. It’s just them and the aurora of explosions in the sky. Sure, everyone else around them is celebrating but in this moment - for just this moment - it’s Jaune Arc and Marrow Amin only.

Jaune looks back to Marrow and sees the boy looking dejected. His tail limply swaying and Jaune’s heart aches within his chest. No one as wonderful and handsome as Marrow should ever feel such a way and Jaune will be damned if he lets it carry on.

_Get it together, Arc. You can do this..._

Pushing all his courage into his hand, Jaune gently brushes it against Marrow’s own, hoping to get his beloved pup’s attention.

—

As Marrow jolts with the newfound sensation, he turns to Jaune only to see him stuttering over himself. _Cute..._

“H-hey, Marrow...I just- Well, you know it’s New Years, and umm...uh, well...”

God, it’s hard not to let Jaune keep adorably stumbling over himself, but this is too good of an opportunity to miss.

_Now’s your chance!_

Marrow leans in and leaves a soft, silencing kiss upon Jaune’s cheek - halting whatever tangent about New Year’s traditions the boy was planning to go on.

With newfound energy, a wide grin spreads on Marrow’s face.

“Happy New Year, Jaune!”

And as contagious as love is, Jaune can’t help but mimicking his sweetheart’s joy.

“Yeah, Happy New Year.”

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, & Helpful Critiques are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
